


Records from Altantic Rearch Station "Atlantis"

by Wolfinson



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I'm really bad at creating names, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Plasmids (BioShock), References Bioshock 1 and 2 mostly, Sci-fi mutants and deep sea monsters, Science Experiments, Slow Updates, Tags May Change, Uses names from Atlas Shrugged but they're not the characters, Vigors (BioShock Infinite), Warnings May Change, Will add characters when they appear, couldn't think of a good title, genetic mutations, no beta we sink with the shipwreck, voice actor names may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfinson/pseuds/Wolfinson
Summary: Sometime in 1985, Rapture was discovered by the UN during a joint operation after documents between the International Order of Pawns are delivered to INTERPOL by an unknown person. Rapture was taken from what little living splicers were left and Joint Military Base and Research Station "Atlantis" is built above. Sylvia Anderson, a prolific geneticist, was invited to work at a research facility operating in the Atlantic Ocean and quickly rose the ranks. Roughly a decade later, Admiral Comstock comes under command of the military sector and wants results from the resurrected Plasmid research.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character (Married)
Kudos: 3





	1. UNCONVENTIONAL NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story I've been working on for a few weeks during my off time while being trapped in my cubical at work. My best friend seems to like it so I thought I'd post it here as well. No idea of the update schedule but I'll do my best to post consistently.

Sylvia patiently waited for everyone to enter her lab before closing and calmly locking the door. With the same level of cool confidence she projects before a board meeting, she addressed the only five people she deemed worthy of this venture.

"I will say this once: this conversation and what you see will not leave this room. If I hear one peep out of any of you concerning what you will witness today without **my sole authorization,** then I guarantee you and I will have a very specific discussion during your upcoming employee evaluation."

Walking to her desk stationed in the center of her office, she surprised everyone by pulling out a pistol. Researcher Lillian Rearden subconsciously stepped behind her husband, Hank, whose eyes only left the weapon once his boss began speaking.

“You are about to witness what the scientists of Rapture discovered in the fifties- everything we know about evolution and the origin of our species is bullshit.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sylvia?” 

“What I mean,” she pulled a remote out of her coat and pressed a button, “is that our DNA and the very means of evolving past what we are is not as unyielding as we once believed.”

Behind her the wall slid open to reveal the inside of a large tank.

“This tank holds approximately one million gallons of seawater. Inside is a number of fish you are already familiar with, a few ADAM slugs I have acquired for my personal research, and Caroline.”

Sylvia’s smirk is nothing short of predatory. Equipping the pistol, she strode over to a call box and pressed the button.

“Come say hello.”

For a few moments no one moved until her assistant, Orren Boyle, exclaimed and brought everyone’s attention to a large section of coral, previously mistaken for the tank’s environment; it blinked at them. At first, the team mistook it for an octopus until it tilted its entirely too humanoid head and smiled entirely too similar to Sylvia’s for comfort. Lillian bit back a sound as her supervisor quickly took aim at the team.

“No screaming,” Sylvia ordered before readdressing the creature in the tank, “Come forward and address these nice people. They're going to be taking care of you from now on.”

A large bubble of air escaped the creature’s mouth at the same time it dropped its camouflage. Its features were practically cartoonish with its slightly too big, vibrant green, eyes and an unnaturally large mouth full of humanoid teeth; its hair was orange and its humanoid face and very human hands were bright white while the rest of its body appeared featureless and matte black. Instead of two legs or even a fin as one would assume, the creature's torso ended in a mass of tentacles, about ten if one took the time to count.

The speed it traveled in the water was faster than a creature its relative size should move in three seconds. Those seconds may as well have been an eternity for the science team.

“Sylvia… how?”

“ADAM. The highly malleable stem cells from the ADAM slugs allowed me to create her from a number of donor species. The three most consist of _Carcharhinus leucas, Octopus vulgaris,_ and _Homo-sapiens._ She was created from a donated egg which I then manipulated with the help of ADAM to become what you see here.” 

The team of five stared at the creature for a long moment before it gently knocked on the glass and began moving its hands.

“In order to maintain communication while she is in containment, I have taken the liberty of teaching her sign language. This way I can monitor her intelligence as she has aged as well as avoided installing a secondary speaker. Do be careful what you say, she seems to pick up things rather easily.”

“Laura…” Orren spoke while keeping his eyes trained on the creature, “What is it saying.”

Researcher Palmer snapped out of her near trance and focused on its hands.

“My name is ...Caroline… Pleased,” she swallows a lump in her throat, “pleased to meet you. I am five years old and mother has told me much about you.”

Sylvia smiles again as Lillian gasps at the word 'mother.'

“From this point onward you shall be transferred from your previous projects to this one. With Caroline, I believe we can bring Rapture back to the modern age. With Caroline and her unique ADAM, we can reinvent the plasmid to shape the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be the only time I post in this format (the later chapters are documents, videos, etc).


	2. AUGUST 20, 1995 /// 13:50 HOURS

\--------------------------------------------------

WORKSTATION LOG IN:

USER: L_PALMER  
PASSWORD: ********  
>PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK RESEARCHER PALMER!<

\--------------------------------------------------

>>>[VIDEO LOG: LAURA PALMER "Thoughts on Caroline"]>>>

AUGUST 20, 1995 /// 13:50 HOURS

A woman in her 50's with long dark hair, hints of silver mixed in, warms her hands on her coffee as she stares at the camera. Her black rimmed glasses sit on top of her head. The room is back-lit from the lights in the tank.

After thirty seconds she begins speaking.

"My name is Laura Palmer. I work in the genetics department of Atlantis Research wing, currently assigned to subject Charlie Alpha One-nine-nine-zero. Normally I'd be writing this down but my boss wants me to record these instead."

"Three days after the initial introduction, I had been assigned to 'communication'. I only minored in behavioral sciences, not made it my entire profession. I genuinely believe it's because I'm currently the only one able to communicate with Caroline through the glass. I'd like to think I don't know why Sylvia, who's my new direct boss, by the way, thought it wasn't necessary but... I've noticed things about Caroline."

She swirls her coffee and takes a sip.

"Despite being five years old, this..." she looks behind her for a moment, presumably to watch her ward, "she's intelligent. I don't know how smart exactly, but it's past what we initially thought. I think she knows it too. There's something in her eyes that seems to take in everything she sees.. and then some. If I wasn't constantly on edge around her, I think I'd actually be more amazed than I am. But it's hard to study something that I grew up believing were only fairy tales. I mean... she's close enough that I.."

She clears her throat and then looks back at the tank behind her. Her tone is slightly distracted; she's clearly not used to recording her thoughts in this medium.

"She knows fluent sign language and while it's really helpful, there are still some things that- hang on she's asking for something."

She signs something just off-camera in reply before sighing heavily; turning to the camera, reaches for a button on the keyboard.

"It's mealtime. I'll record more later."

<<< [END OF LOG] <<<


	3. APRIL 19, 1997 /// 23:45 HOURS

>>> VIDEO FEED: SECURITY CAMERA CA1990_CONTAINMENT_WORKSTATION >>>

**TIMESTAMP: APRIL 19, 1997 /// 23:45 HOURS**

Video opens with an empty workstation. Something spills off-camera. A few more minutes before the spilling continues and something large, soft, and wet hits the tiles out of frame with enough liquid to pool just into view. Water drips off an invisible entity that crawled out of the tank.

_Splat... Splat.... Slap..... Splat..._

A table nearby with nearby research documents, a coffee mug, and a number of office supplies jerks for a minute, and then the documentation tilts sideways and dominoes the coffee mug onto the floor, the handle breaks off and slides away from the mess. A notebook fell and turned inside out, spilling documents everywhere. A wet handprint touches the page, it lifts off the ground and is shaken off by the invisible offender.

 _Splat... slap... splat-_ the sound continues all the way to the workstation before stopping.

Silence for five recorded minutes. The chair twitches before turning. Something unseen climbs / sits in the chair and it slowly, clumsily scoots back to the desk but not as close as before. Water drips onto the desk and floor; presumably, the chair is soaking wet as well.

Three more minutes before the mouse moves. It wiggles back and forth a few times and the screen exits the screensaver. 

\--------------------------------------------------

> WORKSTATION LOG IN:
> 
> USER: L_PALMER  
>  PASSWORD: ********  
>  >PASSWORD DENIED. ATTEMPTS 1/3.<
> 
> PASSWORD: ******  
>  >PASSWORD DENIED. ATTEMPTS 2/3.<
> 
> PASSWORD: ********  
>  >PASSWORD DENIED. ATTEMPTS 3/3. PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SYSTEM ADMIN TO UNLOCK YOUR ACCOUNT.<

\--------------------------------------------------

A few more presses of the keyboard before more silence; the mouse wiggles and clicks uselessly. The chair then scoots back and then the -

_Splat, Splat, Splat, Splat_

\- away from the workstation, a pause to pick up the mess off the floor only to leave it in a disorganized pile on the table, then-

_SplatSplatSplatSplat_

-the thing splashes back into the tank.

The rest of the video continues recording until a confused Hank Rearden enters the room for morning feeding time. He immediately notices the mess and then rushes over to the workstation phone to begin making calls.

<<< [END OF VIDEO] <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to working with HTML format so I apologize if some of the chapters look wonky.


	4. APRIL 21, 1997 /// 08:00 HOURS

> #####  **WORKSTATION LOG IN:**  
> 
> 
> USER: L_PALMER  
>  PASSWORD: ********  
>  >PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK RESEARCHER PALMER!<  
> 

>>> [VIDEO LOG: LAURA PALMER] >>>

 **APRIL 21, 1997 /// 08:00 HOURS**

The video begins with Laura already sitting in her chair, her broken coffee mug in one hand; she's propped up on her other arm with her pinky and ring fingers framing her eye. Her new purple glasses sit on the table near her elbow. She speaks tersely.

"She escaped yesterday. I was going to film a report then but," she waves the mug slightly while rants quietly, "Sylvia and Orren spent all day inspecting the containment area and my workstation while I had to clean up, requisition a new chair and keyboard, contact admin support to unlock my account, _and_ replace important documents that suffered water damage..."

She looks over her shoulder at her ward. Shadows on the opposite wall suggest the occupant is nearby.

"Is it bad that I don't blame her for being curious? She's apparently been in the tank for nearly her entire life. She watches me work on this computer, even now when she pretends not to, and she's intelligent enough to know it's important."

She sees something off the frame, sets her mug down, and then waves at it. Still watching something out of frame she continues speaking.

"She has a sense of time despite never seeing a watch or clock, possibly based on mealtimes." 

She signs NO SEAFOOD. SOON.

"I swear she's about to hit a growth spurt. She's physically about the size of a ten-year-old human. Usually, she eats twice a day but lately, she's been wanting to snack and try different foods. Sylvia authorized us to feed her a variety of clams and shellfish to test her pallet and problem-solving."

She turns and looks at something on the computer screen, and then turns back to Subject CA1990.

SEAFOOD COLLECTED. PLEASE PATIENT.

"I may have to see about having something stored nearby. She's been amazingly patient because I refuse to say she's trained after last night, though I still wonder how much she's willing to wait."

Someone enters the room from the right side of the frame but stops just short. Laura looks over to the person with obvious relief.

"Hank, thank god. She was starting to get cranky."

A male voice with a chipper Northwest American accent responds.

"It's not a problem Lara. All growin' kiddos need their snacks now an' then. Silvia said she'll be comin' by today to talk to Caroline about gettin' out last night."

Hank's head is out the frame as he pushes a cart loaded with silver bowls, trays, and plastic bins of seafood. The video continues as Laura quietly observes him from her place at the workstation before showing visible confusion. Hank's voice is further away due to his position near the tank. 

_"Mornin' Miss Caroline! How are ya doing today? ... So I have a surprise for you today- I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you can try something new first and then have your crab or you can try it after. But you still gotta try something new today."_

Laura's voice wavers.

"She.... can understand English."

_"Well yeah. I mean she learned to sign didn't she? I don't know if she can talk but she knows what I'm saying. Makes things easier for me. Actually, can you come over and help? I'm going to be teaching her some new words and you're better at this than I am."_

Laura watches some more before turning and reaching for a button on the keyboard.

<<< [END OF VIDEO] <<<


	5. APRIL 21, 1997 /// 08:00 HOURS - SUPPLEMENT

>>> VIDEO FEED: SECURITY CAMERA CA1990_CONTAINMENT_WORKSTATION >>>

**TIMESTAMP: AUGUST 21, 1997 /// 08:15 HOURS**

Researcher Hank Rearden, stands near the containment as he prepares a large variety bowl of clams, oysters, shrimp, and crab. 

"Mornin' Miss Caroline! How are ya doing today?" He calls out as he climbs the stairs to the top of the containment. He sits next to a hatch, pulls it open, and motions Caroline toward him.

The creature, visible at this angle, pushes off the bottom of the containment and pushes her head into open air. Her hair autonomously pulls out of her face and she seems to wait.

"So I have a surprise for you today- I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you can try something new first and then have your crab or you can try it after. But!" And he holds his finger up and the creatures attention flicks from his hand to his face, "you still gotta try something new today."

Caroline's expression is unreadable from the video's quality before she slowly signs CRAB PLEASE. Hank watches her hands for a moment and then hands over two _Cancer pagurus_. The creature dives back under water while Hank takes notes on a clipboard he brought up from the cart.

Researcher Palmer's face is not visible at this camera angle, however her tone conveys confusion.

"She can understand English."

"Well yeah. I mean she learned to sign didn't she? I don't know if she can talk but she knows what I'm saying. Makes things easier for me. Actually can you come over and help? I'm going to be teaching her some new words and you're better at this than I am."

Laura watches some more before turning to her workstation and ending her recording. She then joins Hank at the top of the tank.

Two minutes later Caroline surfaces and signs

NEW PLEASE

"Hank she's ready for something new."

"Okay then missy. Do you want to try to open a clam today? If you don't get it open after a few minutes I'll show you how."

Researcher Palmer translates Rearden's message to Subject CA1990. The subject appears to contemplate the options for a moment before hauling itself up onto the containment to sit with its tentacles hanging into the open hatch. Palmer shows distress but calms after the subject signs an apology. For the rest of the interaction, the woman sits on the other side of Rearden but translates where needed. The two humans teach the creature custom signs for clam, oyster, and shrimp before letting it attempt to open the shells.

After three minutes of fiddling with the clam, Subject CA1990 hands it over to Hank who then twists the shell to shuck it. The creature leans forward to observe how the man opens a second clam, before taking one to try.

"Normally I'd use a knife," he tells Laura, "but I think Silvia would skin me if I showed her how to use tools."

Subject CA1990 quickly takes the second clam and grabs a few more before quickly taking the entire bowl and diving back into her enclosure to Rearden's amusement.

"Looks like she likes them!"

<<< [END OF VIDEO] <<<


	6. Email Correspondance - May 14, 1996 - 10:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Thank you to the few people who've given it a read so far.

From: Anderson, Sylvia  
Sent: Monday, July 07, 1996, 9:45 AM  
To: Rearden, Lillian  
CC: Boyle, Orren; Rearden, Hank; Palmer, Laura  
Subject: FW: RE: CONCERNING RECENTLY ACQUIRED FLORA FOR STUDY  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orren, contact the dive team management for a larger sample size. 

Lillian, prepare your team for inspection tomorrow, I will come by to review your current work and pick up a copy of your report.

The rest of you, ready your teams for my arrival on Wednesday. If you have any requisitions, Rapture related or not, have a list prepared by then. Otherwise, you will have to wait for the next supply.

Sylvia Anderson  
Director of Rapture Studies  
Ivory Bishop Genetics

===================================================

From: Rearden, Lillian  
Sent: Monday, July 07, 1996, 8:30 AM  
To: Anderson, Sylvia  
Subject: CONCERNING RECENTLY ACQUIRED FLORA FOR STUDY  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Director,

The samples of _Lazarus pomonas_ that the dive teams recently brought to my lab show promise. The fruit and leaves not only contain vital nutrients that the former citizens would otherwise lack due to farmland restrictions, but the plant is able to survive in both fresh and saltwater. 

There is more pertinent documentation in my report. Please come by my office and I'll provide a hard copy for you to look over.

All this said I would like to request a larger sample size so we may attempt to cultivate more specimens for future study.

Lillian Rearden  
Rapture Studies || Senior Biologist  
Ivory Bishop Genetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may be confused- I had to edit this chapter. I recently located my timeline and it's made me realize I've gotten a few of my 'events' mixed up. I appreciate all of those who have stuck around so far.


	7. Email Correspondence - First Week of March, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More emails, hooray. And I spelled correspondence correctly this time!

Date: Friday, March 07, 1997 10:45 AM  
From:  Bellwether, Fenella  
To:  Anderson, Sylvia  
Subject: RE: Human Trials  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Anderson,

Let me preface this by stating the work you provide for Ivory Bishop Genetics is invaluable. Without you, the Rapture Studies Project would be far behind where it currently is. The walkthrough on Wednesday was invaluable and very informative. Your team certainly impressed us with how much research has gone into Plasmid Reconstruction, Rapture Horticulture, and reverse engineering Ryanium Steel composite.

However, after much deliberation with the Ethics Committee, your request for human gene therapy has been DENIED. Until your department can provide a more stable product, human trials are currently off the table. The committee understands your concerns about the differences between animal and human testing but currently, there is too much grey area to give the green light.

We look forward to your future breakthroughs. Keep up the good work.

Fenella Bellwether  
Chief Product Officer  
Ivory Bishop Genetics

=================================================================

Date: Monday, March 03, 1997 7:30 AM  
From:  Anderson, Sylvia  
To:  Bellwether, Fenella  
Subject:  Human Trials  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good day, Mrs. Bellwether,

As per our prior conversation, I am informing you of a breakthrough in our Plasmid Research.

Currently, we have a number of Gene Tonics synthesized and currently under testing with animal subjects. However, the testing remains inconclusive as Rapture's Plasmids were created with _humans_ in mind; recent documentation shows that hardly any animals were used in clinical trials if at all. 

There are three animal groups undergoing Gene Therapy and each present its own drawbacks as the tonics react to the non-human species in various ways. Autopsies performed on former Rapture citizens show different adaptations to their prolonged use. Here are some examples from my department's tests:

Many rats have gained unstable genomes but a large percentage have visible growths inconsistent with recorded humans of the same. One group testing the Sport Boost gene tonic has shown an increase in overall size to that of a fully grown Chihuahua. 

Apes with testing Armored Shell show heightened aggression and growth in some species while others have major mutations in other areas. Ten have expired and three were terminated for staff safety. Necropsy reports are to be determined.

Only two cats out of the entire supply have survived. They show abnormal behaviors and tests show them to be sterile.

I am formally requesting we begin human trials. I will provide a list of other synthesized Gene Tonics best suited for initial trials.

Please come by for a walk-through of our facilities so I may better present our findings.

Sylvia Anderson  
Director of Rapture Studies  
Ivory Bishop Genetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to keep the corporate hierarchy correct. If you see something that doesn't make sense please point it out. I left my notes at work.


	8. Document NOV1997 and Sonozaki's "Third Generation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have a way to actually work on this story aside from a mobile phone touch screen, I hope to get more chapters out.

\--------------------------------------------------  
WORKSTATION LOG IN:  
USER: A. Sonozaki  
PASSWORD: *********  
>PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK RESEARCHER SONOZAKI!<  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


>>>Open Research Notes NOV1997 - APES>>>  


Subjects AC001 through AC007  
_Comprised of three Second Generation and four first-generation Pan troglodytes between the ages of 12 and 25 years old._  
Notes:  
\--AC001, AC002, and AC004 show regenerated tissue samples after ADAM exposure. A003 is currently under watch due to tumor growth surrounding the spine.  
\--AC005, AC006, and AC007 are able to generate static discharge when agitated, have increased damage resistance and soft tissues display bio-luminescent properties.  


Subjects AM001 - AM004  
_Batch of subjects acquired recently. All are currently first-generation Mandrillus sphinx._  
Notes: It is theorized that exposure to ADAM has caused the normally shy and reclusive species to become more aggressive to handlers. When acquiring subject AM003, she showed excess signs of stress though this was later revealed to be due to her pregnancy. The experiment was nearly terminated, however as we have a second female, it was proposed that we observe ADAM’s effects on fetuses already within the second half of development prior to exposure.

Subjects AG001 through AG004   
_Unfortunately we have only two living subjects- AG003 and AG004 for now. Both are within the Gorilla beringei species._  
Notes: Subjects AG001 and AG002 were our first apes to undergo ADAM exposure. Subjects expired during the procedure when we underestimated the potency of ADAM batch CA1990-95.

EXTRA THOUGHTS:  
It was assumed that the syringe size from Rapture indicated ADAM needed to be injected at high doses. Whatever those people over in EDEN are doing has not only recreated the formula but has refined it. We need a third of the amount but due to its unstable nature, it can’t be stored for longer than a month at a time in typical refrigeration; I hope they can design a better freezer soon or our experiments are going to get really expensive really fast.  


<<< END OF DOCUMENT <<<  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>>>[VIDEO LOG: Anne Sonozaki "Third Generation"]>>>  
AUGUST 20, 1999 /// 07:50 HOURS

The video opened with a Japanese woman standing before a white wall. She dressed simply in a plain gray shirt, black pants, and black flats under a clean lab coat. Her brown hair, cut into a bob, was pulled back with a headband. A general air of excitement permeated her voice and movements.

“Today we are performing a walk-through of our ape enclosures. We are going to show something we discovered a few weeks ago with the gorillas.”

The camera operator followed as she unlocked a glass door leading to an enclosure. Inside, the group passed specially designed containments for visibly mutated apes.

Chimpanzees bounced around as electricity arced between the blue-purple crystals growing from their backs, eyes glowing the same color and teeth seemingly made of the crystal. Two juveniles wrestled on the ground.

A single black and gray-haired mandrill mother fed her child close to the window while the scientists passed, watching disinterestedly until the camera temporarily panned over. Her eyes flared and smoke puffed from her nose as she bared her fangs to reveal glowing soft tissues reminiscent of a campfire. The cameraman’s worried posture temporarily appeared in the reflection of the viewing window.

“Not to worry,” Researcher Sonozaki stated as she paused long enough to move toward the window, “The enclosures are made from transparent ryanium courtesy of Rapture. We haven’t had an incident in the decade I’ve worked here. Now, come this way.”

The tour continued further down the hall before finally opening to its destination. A thermometer reading recorded the room around the enclosure at 10*C while inside recorded 0*C. The creatures roaming inside were so hairy that their features were initially obscured until one looked at the camera.

A male gorilla, larger than those in the wild, roamed the enclosure while a smaller female messed with a small bundle of hair in her lap.

“See it?” Researcher Sonozaki whispered with a soft smile, “the first third-generation child born in captivity. We will have to closely monitor him to make sure he reaches his milestones but we estimate he will reach physical maturity in half the time of his father.

“Third-generation?” the awestruck cameraman questioned.

“Oh yes, his parents are both second-generation.”

“What happened to the first generation?”

Sonozaki’s expression fell slightly.

“In science, there are always mistakes. However, the board was gracious enough to allow us to continue our research despite them. Oh, look! The little one’s awake!”

<<< [END OF VIDEO] <<<

\--------------------------------------------------


	9. TIMESTAMP: July 30, 1999 /// 2130 HOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we hear from Sylvia herself.

\------------------------------------------------------  
WORKSTATION LOG IN:  
USER: S. Anderson  
PASSWORD: *******  
> PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK DIRECTOR! <  
\-------------------------------------------------------

>>> [AUDIO LOG: Sylvia's Frustrations] >>>

TIMESTAMP: July 30, 1999 /// 2130 HOURS

_[Sylvia's flat tone opens the audio log as she audibly pours a drink.]_

"I must admit, Palmer's frantic phone call to my office during my meeting nearly had me concerned that something happened to the asset. A growth spurt was not something I had imagined would happen this early in the asset's projected life-cycle but it seems that ADAM has its own plans for my creation. The increased food intake does explain a number of things. 

I must get a sample of its ADAM. If I am correct, EDEN will be able to synthesize the boosted combat plasmids. The apes are progressing well, perhaps Sonozaki would be willing to lend one of her animals for testing. I hear they have enough rats to lose a few."

_[Evident frustration as she takes a drink.]_

"All of this would be easier if the Ethics Committee would allow for human testing! The committee is a sham, always on the fence about topics before giving a 'no' without any I would drag Persephone from the ocean's floor if it would mean I could have test subjects! 

They hand me the records from Point Prometheus and demand a product. Israel, Tanzania, Russia, and the United States want a product. I want to deliver said product but the damn committee wants to stifle me. Parasites, whoever they are. The late Suchong had the right idea, I may need to start looking at other avenues.

There are no gods yet this secret society wishes to be gods themselves without _allowing the rest of us to get humanity there._ I hope when the English hand over security control to the Americans for the next decade that I will actually have some sway over who I can get into the program.

What is the issue? Are needles conjuring images of drug addicts? Drinkable Plasmids didn't work in Rapture due to increased ADAM catalyst requirements." 

_A ten-second pause, her thoughtful tone returns.]_

"Though... Rapture did not have the kind of ADAM we have now. I need to get someone from the Marketing Team. Greg Baldwin may know someone. I should invite him to a private tour of EDEN... Caroline hasn't met anyone new recently."

<<< [END AUDIO LOG] <<<


End file.
